The present invention relates to a transporting system and method for using same.
Farm tractors have the power to move large amounts of grain out of the field to bins and from bin sites to market. However, farm tractors are not adapted to pull a trailer from a conventional over-the-road tractor trailer combination. This is because the weight of the forward end of the trailer renders a conventional farm tractor unstable, and there is no adequate coupling means between a conventional farm tractor and a conventional over-the-road trailer.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved transporting system and method for using same.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved transporting system which utilizes a fifth wheel dolly which can be connected to the three point hitch of a conventional farm tractor.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved transporting system which utilizes a dolly having a fifth wheel plate thereon which is adapted to be coupled to the king pin of conventional over-the-road trailer.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved transporting system which includes a dolly having a fifth wheel plate thereon which is movable between a lowered and an elevated position for lifting the front end of a conventional over-the-road trailer.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved transporting system which is economical to manufacture, durable in use, and efficient in operation.